


Poetry, A-team style

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My only real foray into poetry, inspired by prompt in the A-team fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetry, A-team style

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from lovova:I'm hoping to see some A-Team inspired poetry. I don't care who or what it's about (though I always love a little angst in my poetry, just as a personal preference), I'd just love to see you awesome anon's experiment with something other then short-story style fanfiction. 
> 
> My only real poetry, an ode to the A-Team. It doesn't really make sense, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Anywho, A-Team isn't mine. Comments are welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> \--Splotch

Once as soldiers  
Now just men  
Greater than before  
But still with loss

Beware the chimera  
Fata morgana  
Forever changing smile  
The permanent apparition

Avow the stone man  
Metal heart beating  
One hand for compassion  
The other for the droll.

Marvel in the flitting wings  
Of unbalanced realism  
And misrecollected cognizance  
In guileless abandon

Experience the master player  
Engineer, Inventor, and Schemer  
Forever with a plan  
With no coincidences

Protect the innocent.  
Help the honest.  
Steady the upright.  
Brave the fire.


End file.
